no such thing as in routine
by talyn64
Summary: thre doctors, a boat and two old friends. hammersleys job to escort 3 doctors to bunyan island not all smooth sailing when a boarding goes horribly wrong. kate gets an unexpected surprised by the arrival of there guests.
1. dark side of the sun

Chapter 1 Dark Side Of The Sun 

Kate walked aboard Hammersley her first day back from leave, everything so far had gone to plan, and she expected it to. Mike walked down from the bridge when he was met with the sight of Kate.

"Are you sure your ok to come back, you were shot, and I don't feel like sitting beside you bed again waiting to know if your going to be ok Kate" said Mike as he was starting to babble.  
"Mike I'm fine honestly, look I dropped Alexia off at your mum's and she told me to give this to" replied Kate placing a kiss on his cheek, "And this one is from me" added Kate as there lips met it lasted mere seconds but it was enough to get the message across.

The rest of the crew boarded Hammersley ready to depart, until three familiar faces walked down the wharf and onto Hammersley, Kate immediately handing the ship over to Swain she ran off the bridge to meet Hammersley's new guest's.

"Well, well, well I didn't expect to see you on board what are you doing here?" asked Kate.

"Were being escorted to Bunyan Island thanks to Mike he said you wanted to catch up so we requested Hammersley escort us and here we are" replied Sam as she peered up on the bridge she noticed Mike step out on the quarter deck.

"So how's Alexia, it's been what five months since I last saw her" replied Liz.

"Yeah she's great she with Mike's parents this rotation, she was so excited to see them, you should come and visit when you have the chance she was asking after you three the other day" replied Kate.

"Yes well I have always been the favourite aunty" replied Neela, as they all laughed.

"Anyway I better show you your way to your cabins, your on the ship what a week?" said Kate as the doctors followed close behind.

"Yeah a week" replied Sam as she looked around the ship.

Kate finished showing Sam, Liz and Neela around before she headed to the bridge. "Special sea duty men and cable party close up, assume damage control state three condition voyage" said Kate over the speaker as Hammersley started to depart.

They had been under way for just over six hours and it was time for dinner. Bomber was in the galley and with the help of Buffer, dinner looked delicious but hey when Bomber cooked she never disappointed.

"Look's nice Bomber oh and Buffer" said Spider as he filled his plate up.

"Thanks Spider hey where's the boss he said he was coming down like twenty minutes ago" replied Bomber.

"He's in his cabin with the X" replied Spider.

Kate laid on Mike's rack as he laid beside her, her head rested on his chest as well as one of her hands as it traced circles around his stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were escorting the girls to Bunyan Island?" said Kate as titled her head up so she could meet his eyes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" replied Mike as a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"It was a surprise" replied Kate as Mike pressed his lips against hers. "You know we shouldn't be doing this" added Kate as their lips broke apart.

"Stop worrying, if I recall we have been here many times when Alexia was onboard, anyway it's not like any one onboard doesn't know what we do" replied Mike.

"Yeah well we all have our secrets, and thankfully the crew look side ways when it comes to that" replied Kate.

"Yeah but as long as they keep it professional, which is something I'm finding hard at the moment" replied Mike as he rolled on top of Kate, his face was millimetres away from hers, he wanted an excuse to kiss her but no excuse presented its self as he closed the distance, a soft passionate kiss. Kate was due on the bridge for her watch in fifteen minutes as she laid in Mike's arms.

"I have to go I'm on duty in five" said Kate as she stood up, pulling her shirt back on she buttoned it up, "Thank god we don't have overalls anymore" Kate thought to herself as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Here's something to keep you going for the next six hours" said Mike spinning her around so that they were face to face, Mike embraced Kate in a passionate kiss, and he was right this would keep Kate going for the next couple of hours.

"You know we have to stop doing this, alright stop I have to go, and you need to get yourself something to eat" replied Kate as she placed one last kiss on his lips.

Mike walked down to the galley for dinner grabbing his food he stepped into the seniors mess; the girls were watching TV and eating dinner.

"You know Mike you two could be a little less obvious you know" said Sam as she dug into her meal.

"What do you mean" replied Mike as he looked at the three girls.

"One- your hair is messy, clearly Kate's hands have been through it ; two- your shirt is buttoned up wrong and three your still blushing" replied Liz as Sam and Neela laughed as Mike started to button his shirt up the right way and fix his hair.

"Nothing happened in that sense" replied Mike as they were still laughing at him. "I'm going to my cabin to eat dinner" added Mike as he stood up to leave.

"Aww now he's upset" said Liz poking fun at him.

"No I'm not upset, it just that I will be closer to the bridge and maybe I can get some peace and quiet" replied Mike as he walked out of the mess.

"Ma'am we have a radar contact looks like we have another FFV" said Charge as he picked them up on the EOD, "Ma'am they've got their lines in the water" added Charge as Kate called Mike to the bridge.

"You just could stand not having me around could you" said Mike as he walked up the stairs.

"Ha ha very funny" said Kate sarcastically as she continued to speak "No we have picked up an FFV looks like they have their lines in the water, looks easy enough to take down" added Kate as she took another look at the EOD.

"How many time's have I heard you say that Kate and then something has seriously gone wrong and one of my crew ends up in hospital or gets hurt" replied Mike as he stared down at her.

"I'm going whether you like it or not, and yes I know full Kevlar the works" said Kate as she piped the orders.

Sam walked up onto the bridge wondering why the ship had stopped. "Mike what's going on why have we stopped?" asked Sam as she was joined by Neela.

"FFV we have been chasing this one for about two months and every time we close enough to it we just miss out, because one they pass into international waters we cant touch them, you can stand up here and watch if you want" replied Mike as he sat in his chair.

"Yeah sure why not" replied Neela.

"So he's letting you take this one hey XO" said Buffer as he handed Kate her 9mm.

"Yeah I didn't give him much choice though Buff" laughed Kate as she put her vest on and grabbed her radio. Kate stood at the back of the Rhib as charge lowered it into the water.

"Be careful Kate we don't know if they're armed or not" said Mike it was only ten minutes ago that Kate was standing on the bridge getting the same talk as she was getting now.

"Yes Mike I know, no need to remind me" replied Kate as the Rhib ripped through the ocean as they made their way to intercept the FFV.

What would they find on the FFV, drugs? Weapons? Fish? Who knew? All the answers were so close to being answered when the FFV exploded; the Rhib was hurled into the air as well as the boarding party.

"Away sea boat, stand by to launch starboard Rhib" said Mike over the radio. "I'm going to need your help we are going to have injuries and Swain our medic was on the boarding any help would be appreciated guys" said Mike as he ran off the bridge.

"Yeah what ever we can do" replied Liz as they ran down to get their kits before they headed onto the boat deck.


	2. some things never change

Chapter 2 Some Things Never Change 

Mike stood in the Rhib as they pulled the sailors one by one out of the water cuts and burns mostly but two people were in worse shape then the rest. Swain and Kate were pulled out of the water both unconscious and unresponsive.

Mike carried Kate up onto the deck as he gently placed her down on the floor; he looked over to see Swain still unconscious with Liz looking at him.

"I take it she has a habit of getting into trouble" said Sam as she check her pupils for any reaction.

"Yeah she does" replied Mike brushing the loose hair off her face.

"She'll be fine Mike, if she is anything like she used to be she can get through almost anything" replied Sam.

"what trouble's me the most is every time she gets hurt, she's one step closer to death, we have been so close before, I've been so close to losing her, every time this happens I cant help but feel responsible somehow, I mean what happens if Kate loses her life doing this what am I supposed to say to Alexia, how am I to explain to her why she doesn't have a mum" said Mike as his eyes began to tear.

"Mike I don't think Kate would want you to think like that, she needs you to be strong for her now more than ever, she's a fighter she will make it, it is never your fault its your job" replied Sam. "Look we need to get her below so I can take a proper look I think she has a couple of broken ribs and her arm doesn't look that good" added Sam and with that Buffer and Mike carried her below.

Mike stood beside Kate holding her hand as Sam got to work. Mike could help but feel useless at this point, Kate was pale and getting weaker by the minute as Sam rolled her onto her side to look at her back the towel that laid beneath was soaked in blood but where was it coming from?

"What the hell is that where's that coming from?" asked Mike in a panic.

"I don't know Mike just give me a minute" replied Sam as she cut off Kate's AUSCAM shirt.

"She may not have a minute with the amount of blood she's losing Sam" replied Mike; he wasn't helping the situation by panicking.

"Look Mike calm down go get yourself a brew and leave me and Bomber to sort this out" replied Sam.

"Sam she's is going to need blood, and 2Dads, Buffer and I are matches" said Bomber as she put another bag of fluids up.

"I know look Buffer there's no time to bag your blood so its going straight in as for you and 2Dads I'll bag your blood as we go, if there is any one else on board that is a match see if they can help" replied Sam as she attempted to stop the bleeding with no such luck. "Bomber can you get Neela for me please I can't do this on my own and I need another doctor in here" added Sam as Bomber left to get Neela, Kate flat lined.

"Bomber! Get Neela and Liz in here now!" yelled Sam as she raced around the wardroom what little space they had left was soon about to be taken up.

"Ok I will go on breaths, Neela compressions and Liz I need you to stop the bleeding, this is a real mess" said Sam.

After five minutes, countless compressions and breaths Kate was still in cardiac arrest, the sixth bag of blood had just been injected into Kate as well and another round of adrenaline, so far nothing had work. Mike stood by as he watched Kate slip away from him by every second she was in arrest.

"You can't leave me Kate, don't leave Alexia alone don't leave us" whispered Mike.

"Were cutting it close here if she doesn't respond soon were looking at brain damage here" said Liz as they continued compressions.

"How long has she been down for?" asked Mike.

"Just over seven minutes" replied Neela

"Come on Kate don't give up on us now!" yelled Liz, just mere seconds after Liz yelled Kate came back into sinus.

"That's our girl" added Liz as she placed the oxygen mask on Kate's face.

"She was hell of a fighter Mike" said Neela.

"Yeah she keeps me on my toes" replied Mike as the room was filled by soft laughter.

"I bet she does, hold on she's waking up, this is a first" replied Sam.

"Kate your ok just stay were you are" said Mike as he reassured her.

"My back is killing what happened?" asked Kate.

"The FFV exploded, and you were thrown into the water" replied Mike as he took hold of her hand.

"You have shrapnel stuck in your back, a broken arm and four broken ribs" added Sam as she walked back into the room with another bag of blood.

"I have a habit of getting myself or anyone else for that matter into trouble" replied Kate as Mike placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well things have to change Kate we can't go through this every time" replied Mike.

"How far away is the medivac?" added Sam.

"Medivac what, who else was injured?" asked as she tried to sit up.

"Swain, he's unconscious and unresponsive don't worry the others are fine if that is what you were going to ask anyway you will be joining him on the medivac you need to be in hospital" replied Mike.

"How long until it gets here?" asked Kate as she held her stomach in pain.

"Um in about twenty minutes, can you give her something for the pain?" replied Mike as Sam injected some pethidine into Kate's drip, immediate relief.

The medivac landed fifteen minutes later ahead of schedule, Mike helped carry Swain up on deck with Buffer following with Kate.

"This is not the way I like leaving the ship" said Kate as she was lifted up into the helicopter.

"Not exactly the way I like seeing you leave Kate, I'll see you back in port" replied Mike stepping into the helicopter, Mike cupped Kate's face placing a soft passionate kiss onto her lips. "Give Alexia a hug and mum as well" added Mike as he stepped out of the helicopter.

Mike watched as the helicopter disappeared out of sight, two valuable sailors aboard, one sailor he loved and the other one of his best mates, Mike never liked seeing a casket come home with one of his sailors inside, so far it had only happened once but so many times he or Hammersley had come close to losing one of their own.

Hammersley continued on with their duty and escorted the three doctors to Bunyan island, hopefully there trip would be full of success instead of complications.


	3. the first departure

Chapter 3 The First Departure

Hammersley had been on course for Bunyan island for just over 6 days, and yet Swain still hadn't woken up which was starting to worry the doctors, Kate on the other had was making a full recovery with most of her burns starting to heal.

Mike sat in his chair on the bridge as he looked out onto the vast ocean that lay before them as Hammersley was making best speed to Bunyan island in just under fourteen hours Hammersley would dock and drop their passengers off and make their way home in all a two week round trip which had been increased by the explosion and medivac.

The few hours left of there journey went by as they steered into Bunyan wharf.

"Special sea duty men and cable party close up assume damage control state three condition Yankee" said Buffer as they all rushed to there respective stations as they prepared to dock.

Buffer, 2Dads, Bomber and anyone they could spare helped in unloading the medical gear onto the wharf. Mike and they crew farewelled Liz, Neela and Sam, Mike could help but get a sinking feeling it wouldn't be the last time, that wasn't until Buffer saw the look on Mike's face.

"Sir is everything okay?" asked Buffer as he stood beside Mike as Hammersley steered back into the deep ocean.

"Yeah I'm fine Buffer I just cant help it but I have this feeling that this isn't the last time we are going to see this island" replied Mike.

"Yes Sir I got the same feeling when I was on the wharf" replied Buffer as he stood up to take the Con.

Mike handed the bridge to Nav and headed below to his cabin, stepping inside his cabin a photo leapt out a him a photo Kate had purposely put in the one spot so that when Mike walked into his cabin he saw it every time. Taking down off the wall he stared at it for a few minutes until his phone rang.

"CO Mike Flynn" said Mike as he answered the phone

"Lieutenant Commander, this is Midshipmen Fox, Lieutenant Kate McGregor is on the line for you its urgent" said the midshipmen.

"Thank you put her through" replied Mike as he waited to hear Kate's voice.

"Couldn't live with out me" laughed Mike.

"Mike it's Swain he's in cardiac arrest the doctors don't know what's wrong, they think it might have something to do with the explosion the other day" said Kate in a panic voice.

"Ok calm down, you said he's in cardiac arrest well what the hell happened" replied Mike as he transferred the call onto the wireless headset.

"He went into cardiac arrest about four minutes ago, they think his brain is swelling which is putting pressure in the spinal cord and other veins in his brain which is cutting off his oxygen and blood supply to his brain" replied Kate as she paced up and down the hallway.

"What can they do for him" replied Mike as he stepped out and onto the front of the ship in clear view of the bridge he to was now pacing as Buffer and Nav looked on with confusion.

"Who is he taking to?" asked Nav as she looked at RO.

"Ah the X" replied RO

"I wonder what it is about he looks pretty stressed to me" replied Nav.

"Well they can release the pressure which they-they" replied Kate but stopped mid-sentence.

"They do what Kate please tell me" replied Mike he was starting to worry, Kate never held anything back.

"They drill small holes into his scull to release the pressure" replied Kate tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Oh my god is Sally okay? Are you okay?" asked Mike as all he heard was silence.

"Yeah I'm here, I'm fine sally isn't though I'm going to stay with her while Swain is in theatre it's the least I could do" replied Kate as she looked through the glass and into Swain's room. "he's back they got him back" said Kate relieved as Mike sighed in relief.

"Is Sal there can you put her on for me please" asked Mike as he started pacing once again.

"Mike?" asked Sally.

"Yeah how are you holding up" asked Mike concerned.

"I'm fine what the hell happened out there no one's telling me anything" replied Sally.

"We came across an FFV that we had been chasing for months, the boarding party went over to investigate when the ship exploded, Swain, Kate and the rest of the boarding party were thrown into water, when we pulled Swain out of the water he was unconscious and unresponsive from there he was medivac'd to the hospital in a critical condition" replied Mike as sally started to cry. She handed the phone back Kate.

"Mike there taking him into surgery I don't think it is a good idea to tell the crew I don't know how they will react" said Kate as she looked over at Sally.

"I cant keep it from them Kate they are worried enough as it is" replied Mike as he walked down to the back of the boat.

"Just do what you think is right Mike and get back here as soon as you can how far away are you from port" replied Kate.

"You're not going to like it were approximately six and a half days away but I think Charge can cut that down a little bit if we run the engines as fast as they go" replied Mike as he looked up onto the bridge.

"Okay Mike just get back when you can, I love you" replied Kate.

"I love you too, take care of sally for us, give her a hug from me okay?" replied Mike as he walked up onto the bridge.

"Okay bye Mike love you" replied Kate as she hung up the phone.

"Love you too" said Mike as he went to hang up.

"Sir is everything alright" asked Nav she could the sadness in his eyes and on his face.

"No everything isn't alright its Swain, about ten minutes ago he went into cardiac arrest, they revived him thankfully, but they say his brain is swelling and if they don't relieve the pressure he will die" replied Mike.

"Oh no" said Bomber as she covered her mouth, knowing full well what was involved in the procedure.

"Bomber what is it what do they do?" asked Buffer.

"They drill into his scull in certain places to relieve the pressure there are risks though" replied Bomber.

"What do you mean risk's" said Spider.

"They are many risk's first one is they drill in the wrong part and it doesn't relieve the pressure, two they drill to far and they hit the brain they are to many to name I'd be here for hours telling them to you" replied Bomber as she took her eyes off the crew and looked out onto the ocean.

"There going ahead with the surgery so it may be at least ten hours until he comes out until then we set course for home, Nav I need the fastest most possible route home, Charge I need you to have the engines going as fast as they will go" said Mike as they all rushed around the bridge.

"Bomber he will be fine, go cook get your mind off things we have everything covered up here" said Mike as he placed hi hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Sir how about some muffins?" replied Bomber.

"Sounds good to me take your time, ill pipe you if we get any news" replied Mike.

Aside from the boys Bomber and Swain were very close they had been through a lot together in there time aboard Hammersley and with being the only two medics onboard they work with each other often. After their mission on victory day island, both had coped a fair dose of radiation more than the others, but after he saved her life she never was able to thank him enough. All in all it was part of the job but they didn't see it like that. They were really good friends.

Swain was wheeled out of surgery fourteen hours later, the doctors believed the operation was a success but the next twenty-four hours were vital in knowing if they would be successful or not, it was now up to swains body to do the rest of the work.

Kate phoned Mike, he immediately answered the wireless headset hadn't left his body. There he stood on the bridge as the other sailors looked at him for any reaction he might show.

"That's good do they know if it worked?" asked Mike as Bomber walked up onto the bridge.

"They don't know yet they will know in a few hours, for now it is up to Swain to respond" replied Kate.

"Thanks Kate I'll let the crew know, please keep me updated if anything changes just call" replied Mike.

"Okay Mike I will love you" replied Kate.

"Love you too" and with that Mike hung up.

"Well how did it go is he okay?" asked Bomber.

"He came out of surgery about five minutes ago the doctors think it was a success but they will know in twenty-four hours or so, for now its up to Swain to respond" replied Mike as a sigh of relief flooded the bridge all except one. Bomber ran off the bridge and down onto the back of the boat were no one was at the time.

"I'll go Nav you have the ship" said Mike as he walked off the bridge in search for Bomber.

"His injuries were too severe" said Bomber aloud.

"They may have been severe Bomber but he's Swain he can get through anything, he's in the best of hands" replied Mike as he sat down beside Bomber.

"He may be but the chances are too low, with releasing the pressure what damage was done when his brain was swelling, brain damage, memory loss" replied Bomber as Mike wrapped his arm around Bomber's shoulders.

"He will make it Rebecca, be strong for him" replied Mike, he was acting like a friend rather than the CO, she needed a friend at this point, as Bomber started to cry Mike pulled her into a hug, passing the piont of professionalism.

"Come on let get you below you could do with some sleep and I have a ship and people to get home" added Mike as he picked her up.

"Thank you Sir" replied Bomber as she started to walk below they reached her cabin, Mike said goodnight as he left Bomber and headed for the bridge he passed the galley on his way grabbing a coffee for himself and everyone else on the bridge one.


End file.
